Mephiles VS Chara
Mephiles VS Chara is the 4th battle of the 5th season of ShadowKaras' One Minute Melees. The combatants are Mephiles from Sonic the Hedgehog and Chara from Undertale. Description Two time-controlling beings who want to destroy the world collide! Who will win: the mind of Solaris, or the Fallen Child? Battle After destroying the universe, Chara surveyed the area. It was a pitch-black void of nothingness- just as expected. A chuckle escaped the human's lips as they used the power of SAVE. My happiness at the world's destruction fills me with DETERMINATION. Suddenly, another being came into view. It was a black, crystalline hedgehog who's eyes shone with the red of freshly spilled blood. Chara's eyes widened- how did he survive the world ending? "It's a good thing I had the Chaos Emeralds. Without them, I wouldn't have survived." Mephiles sneered. "There's only room here for one of us...." said Chara, with malice in their tone, happy that they had the opportunity to take another life. "Ready?" FIGHT! 60 Chara quickly struck, swinging the Real Knife. Mephiles stood and took the attack, the incredible amount of damage doing nearly nothing to him. "Pathetic." said the demon. He threw an energy wave, which threw Chara backwards. Chara staggered to their feet and attacked again, but Mephiles dodged by sinking into the ground, absorbing Chara's shadow. When he rose up behind the human, he had taken on their appearance. He looked exactly like Chara, but with pale skin, emerald-green eyes, and clothes the color of darkness. Chara spun around and slashed, their knife hitting Mephiles right in the neck. No considerable damage was dealt. 50 Chara growled, then made a series of rapid cuts with the Real Knife. This time, Mephiles actually felt pain from the attack. Mephiles transformed, becoming nothing but a murky cloud of darkness, Chara's knife passing through him. The cloud flew away from Chara, then Mephiles transformed back into his solid form. He fired a spear-like beam of light from his hand, which was dodged. Chara dashed towards Mephiles, avoiding multiple dark energy spheres, and landed a powerful slash to the head, followed by another hit to the chest, dealing ample amounts of damage. 40 Mephiles created multiple clones, which all fired energy spears at Chara. The human jumped backward to dodge the first volley of spears, and the next barrage was avoided. Chara lunged again, closing the distance and swinging the knife, but Mephiles blew them away with a massive energy sphere, and removed his clones from the battlefield. Chara attempted to get up close once more, running towards Mephiles. Suddenly, they felt something grab them- multiple shadow creatures were summoned by Mephiles, grabbing Chara's arms and legs and pulling them back. Chara struggled against the creatures, moving forward slowly but surely as the dark monsters attempted to stop them. 30 Mephiles fired an energy spear, but Chara dropped to the floor, then as soon as the spear was gone, broke away from the shadows' grip and swung at the nearby Mephiles. The amount of damage per strike Chara was dealing had increased, due to their growing DETERMINATION. Mephiles turned into his shadow form again and zoomed away from Chara, then solidified and shot an energy wave. Chara was staggered, and two more energy waves brought them to their knees. Mephiles tried to finish them off with an energy spear, which was evaded. 20 Chara sprung towards their opponent and slashed across Mephiles' chest. The demon was now below half health. Mephiles summoned his shadows again, but Chara hacked them apart, destroying the creatures. Chara struck Mephiles once more, putting him at 1/4 health. Mephiles turned into his shadow form, created a distance between him and Chara, then turned into his normal form. "DIE!" he yelled. Mephiles fired 2 massive dark balls. Chara ran through the gap in between the balls, and slashed Mephiles. He was almost dead. 10 Mephiles decided it was time to pull out his last resort. He blew Chara away with a blast, and as Chara ran towards him, Mephiles traveled in time, disappearing and leaving Chara alone. Mephiles traveled to the past, and saw Sonic and Elise walking together. He wasted no time in instantly killing Sonic with an energy spear through the head. As Elise cried over Sonic's corpse, Iblis was released from her tears. Absorbing Iblis, one thought went through Mephiles' head. Why didn't I do this earlier? Solaris was formed. Traveling back to Chara, Solaris was met with a mighty knife strike that could have destroyed a universe. He barely felt it. Solaris used his reality warping abilities to remove Chara from existence. Not even their save file could bring them back, it was as if Chara never even existed. KO! This melee's winner is.....Mephiles (or Solaris, whatever....)! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:ShadowKaras Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Villain vs Villain Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Console vs PC themed One Minute Melees Category:Cute vs Cool themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees